Mirror of Regret
Mirror of Regret is the 30th of Season 2 and the 90th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Adam helps a young karate student named Sean to believe in himself. Lord Zedd is about to destroy Adam's confidence when he sends Goldar to Angel Grove with the Mirror of Regret to bring back Adam's unpleasant childhood memories to drain his confidence and thus energy. To deal with the other Rangers, Lord Zedd creates Skelerena. Plot Adam helps a young karate student named Sean to believe in himself. Lord Zedd is about to destroy Adam's confidence when he sends Goldar to Angel Grove with the Mirror of Regret to bring back Adam's unpleasant childhood memories to drain his confidence and thus energy. To deal with the other Rangers, Lord Zedd creates Skelerena. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tom Fahn as Skelerena (voice) *??? as Sean *??? as Butch Locations *Youth Center *Angel Grove Park *Command Center *Moon Palace *Angel Grove Desert Notes *Debut of the Power Cannon (it was used to defeat earlier monsters in Dairanger). *Second episode in a row in which Lord Zedd targets Adam. *None of Rocky's and Adam's students bothers to question why, while Adam is wearing black like the rest of them, Rocky is wearing red. Errors *Five of the Rangers have a difficult time in fighting the Putties when morphed but Adam is able to fight them easily unmorphed. * It is nighttime when Lord Zedd creates Skelerena, however all surrounding scenes take place during the day. * Despite Tommy's comments that Skelerena was tough, the monster was not shown once attacking the Rangers. Quotes *'Adam: '''Right! Now that's my idea of a joke with a serious punchline!! :'Lord Zedd (to Goldar): Then go! What are you waiting for, a doggy treat? Get moving! Go, go, go! :(Goldar leaves) :'''Lord Zedd: Ugh...it's so hard to find good henchmen these days. :Adam: Find a hole and hide, Goldar. 'Cause I'm back! :Lord Zedd ''(berating Goldar): Enough, you brass-plated baboon! When I want pathetic excuses from you, I'll give you some to memorize, understand?! :'Goldar:' Yes. :'Lord Zedd:''' I can't have puny earthlings showing me up. I've got a reputation to maintain in this galaxy! Song *5-4-1 See Also (Skelerena's counterpart debut) (Skelerena footage) (Skelerena's counterpart destroyed) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode